Fairy Tail - Modern Magic Era
by noorsakariya
Summary: What if you take Fairy Tail and combine it with a modern magic theory that is pseudo-realistic? A modern Fairy Tail with a realistic magic system from another universe. Contains heavy elements from Mahouka Koukou no rettousei, but set in the Fairy Tail World. Only Includes Fairy Tail Characters. All content is owned by their respectfully correct owners.


**READ THIS FIRST, **

**Its very important you read this part before you begin with this story. This is merely an expirement of sorts, after having read Irregular at Magic High School and with Fairy Tail Anime approaching its ends. I suddenly had this idea of combining the two different series. Many of you have probably heard of or seen the tale of the overpowered big brother at high school with his genius sister.**

**There are also many people that seem to dislike Irregular at Magic High School, thought I can agree that the plot is not perfect, its potential and fleshed out world is amongst many of the most amazing works I have ever seen.**

**Irregular at Magic High School combines a fictional magic theory in a realistic modern society and created a history out of it. In fact the power system and the way magic works in that world is so realistic it almost felt like reading a scientific theory. **

**So I thought, why not combine the vast unexplored world of fairy tail, with the power system and rules of Irregular at Magic High School. The two worlds might seem different, but strangely enough they are quite fitting togther.**

**This first chaper is merely an expirmeent, I will personally decide if I will continue or not. The story will NOT contain characters from Irregular at Magic High School, but will instead have close similarites in the worlds background. **

**Aside from regular fairy tail characters, it will also have OC characters to fill in certain gaps in the plot, nothing too special. As for those who have not seen Mahouka Koukou no rettousei, give it a try. Unless of course you are heavily turned off by incest. (-.-)**

**P.S FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT SEEN IRREGULAR AT MAGIC HIGH SCHOOL, READ THE PART CONTAINING HOW MAGIC WORKS, I TRIED TO EXPLAIN IT AS EASY AS POSSIBLE. **

* * *

"_It is a product of neither legends nor fairy tales, but instead has become a technology of reality since a time unknown to people." _

Magic

No one truly knew its origins or its true mysteries, it was first introduced to the public on the dawn of the 21st century.

In 1999, police officers utilized this superpower as it was dubbed at that time to stop a group of terrorists who wanted to detonate a nuclear weapon in the heart of a metropolis in order to fulfil a prophecy of destroying humanity.

In the modern age, this was the first verifiable act of magic being used as far as recorded.

The term _supernatural power _was initially used to define those who possessed such power, it was believed to be a purely inherent ability which could not be awakened in any other case.

Now however, those capable of this force are referred to as magicians. The current magicians are products of sudden mutation and have spread to the public as a systemization of a technology.

Superpower users became magicians and magicians became magic technicians.

With this gradual discovery the importance of magic on the word become gradually visible.

As all the nations started research programs and other secret projects to create magicians.

Its result eventually showed as magicians gradually become important weapons and assets of a nations.

Powerful Magic Technicians are capable of even supressing nuclear weapons.

On Earthland, the many nations where not always in a state of peace. This was evident when that conflict later erupted in the middle of the 21st century.

That was until the conflict later known as World War 3 erupted.

It started for many reasons, but two major reasons caused the fighting to erupt.

In the year of 2030, advanced agricultural production became a solar powered industry, this leads to temporary population boom over the world.

Simultaneously around the same year the global warming which had been ongoing finally took effect. The entire planet underwent strange plummet in global temperature.

The worlds food supply was seriously deteriorated and not enough to feed the global population.

While the affects of the food shortage where felt less in developed countries, it greatly effected the emerging industrial nations already experiencing an accelerated demographic explosion brought on by radical economic growth.

In the late 2030s, immigrants in the Northern Region of the vast Pergrande Kingdom crossed the border of Eastern Ishgar into the continent of Guiltina into the bordering Valeria Empire.

Because of food shortage and environmental problems, the areas in north of Pergrande where affected heavily by the food shortages.

Like the ancient nomadic tribes, a massive wave of refuges sought the warmth of Valeria Empire.

International law does not include environmental migration, under this clause the Valeria Empire harshly rejected all the refuges at the border.

The Pergrande Kingdom accused Valeria Empire of having a lack of humanitarianism while the Valeria Empire replied they where simply following international laws.

Talks between the two mighty powers became more and more aggressive until they eventually broke down.

Without diplomatic connection the two countries they became an influence for other small-scale conflicts at borders for resources.

Which would eventually become the primary trigger for World War 3.

The Third World war officially begun in the year 2045 and lasted for 20 long years, ending in 2065.

No country was able to stay neutral.

The war had major repercussions around the world.

During its span, the International Magic Association had been established.

Its goal was to prevent the use of nuclear weapons between warring nations by using magicians. By allowing magicians to free themselves as a weapon from the yokes of nations they could stop nuclear deployment on both sides.

At the end of the war, the international arena had changed drastically.

The three continents of Ishgar, Alakitasia and Guiltina surface changed.

On Alakitasia, the mighty United Alvarez had unified the continent after defeated and annexing its neighbours.

Including the entirety of the continent and many islands on the ocean separating Ishgar and Alakitasia, they became a superpower in the world.

In Easter Ishgar, the mighty Pergrande Kingdom absorbed several smaller nations becoming another major power in the world.

A small part of the southern part of the Pergrande Kingdom had split off forming Othar Republic.

Several smaller nations in the eastern part of the continent where destroyed and new powers rose.

In Guiltina, the Valeria Empire strongly warded off the invasion from its back by the Pergrande Kingdom and held off several mighty nations from its north.

The entirety of Guiltina was enveloped in war, and many nations where destroyed or born.

In Western Ishgar, the several independent Kingdoms fought, but no real change had happened in terms of borders.

The worlds population was reduced from 15 Billion to a mere 7 billion, 50% perishing in the wake of the devastation.

The International Magic Association managed to complete its goal, not a single nuclear weapon had been detonated.

The war contributed to the rise of magicians as an economical, political and military force.

It was evident that the rapid rise of magic as a science was becoming more and more valuable, with magicians gradually becoming stronger then nuclear weapons in value.

In the year of 2062 near the ending period of the war a shocking event had happened.

The Othar Republic, a small nation which had split off from the Pergrande Kingdom came into the centre of attention.

The smaller nation was not a very strong military force internationally, but it was able to resist the Pergrande Kingdom due to its ace in the hole.

The famous Kunlunfang Magic Research Institute which held more then 90% of Eastern Ishgar magic research knowledge.

This powerful facility allowed Othar to resist its enemies and stand strongly as a magic force.

With its ambitious nature it quickly tried to reach for more. With the focus on acquiring the valuable genes of talented magicians.

During a student exchange trip from Fiore Kingdom to Pergrande Kingdom, they choose to attack their target.

Akeno Dragneel, one of the two twin daughters of the famed Igneel Dragneel from the Dragneel Clan was kidnapped.

The young girl was accompanying her fiancée, Comet Vermillion from the Vermillion Clan.

Though he had defended his fiancée well, Comet was eventually injured and lost one eye in the process.

The 12-year-old Akeno Dragneel was kidnapped.

During the 48 hours she was held, she was raped, experimented on and tortured. After her recovery, it was found out that she had lost the ability to reproduce. Igneel Dragneel unwilling to accept the defilement of his daughter along with 30 experts of the Dragneel Clan set off for revenge.

They assassinated 4000 people, ministers, officers, businessmen, scientist, researchers and more. The Kunlunfang Institute was destroyed along with all Eastern Ishgar research on magic.

The severe damage caused the rising Othar Republic to fall apart within a year and the area was reconquered by the Pergrande Kingdom.

The event had brought a stop to the world war just a year later in 2065.

For a mere 30 sacrificed the Dragneel Clan had destroyed an entire nation.

To the public this was just an attack by the Pergrande Kingdom, but to the few that did not know the truth.

The Dragneel Clan became the Untouchables.

* * *

In Western Ishgar lays a small country of around 100 Million inhabitants, this small nation is surrounded by over 80% coastline and its only borders connect to its two larger neighbours, Bosco and Seven.

The Fiore Kingdom is a special country in the world. It is widely reputed for having the most advanced magic society in the world, with its citizens having widely accepted the new science in their daily lives.

In Fiore Kingdom, magicians are considered as weapons like the rest of the world but are also treated as state assets.

The modern-day magicians where produced in laboratories, this was not a hidden truth but a widely known fact.

Therefor it is not a surprise that one's talent is largely depended on their genetic disposition.

When this fact was discovered, great lengths where taken to strengthen blood by reinforcing blood ties between various families.

After generations the 100 Families, 18 Assistant Houses and the Ten Master Clans where formed.

Fiore Kingdom Worlds famous lineage of magicians is the most refined application of bloodline is superior in talent aspect.

Due to various background cultures of the world, Fiore had the easiest time accepting such marriage relationships based on genetic advantage instead of love.

The Ten Master Clans are magicians who where genetically modified in the initial 10 different magic research institute which were initially built in Fiore.

Each of the Ten Master Clans are a product from one of the facilities and bear a birthmark carrying that number on their body.

From 1 to 10.

There are though families which also are products of these facilities, but do not bear the numbers 1 to 10 or are not a part of the 10 clans.

By using magicians as officers, soldiers, administrators, the ten master clans are the forefront pillar which supports Fiore as a country.

The Ten Master clans have no real political power so to say, but by standing in inviolable ascendance on the other side of politics their support is considered invaluable by the government.

The doctrine of the ten master clans is that their magicians are the best in the country. If they are from the numbers, they are extremely talented magicians.

Through a series of checks and balances, the Ten Master Clans prevent magicians from loosing control over themselves. This idea is a fundamental part of their creation.

In return the Fiore Magic Association and the Magic Council administrate over the 10 Master Clans.

It is the core duty for the ten master clans to help civilians in times of need.

In case where private abuse of magic is detected, the ten master clans have a duty to report such incidents, even if they are between families.

Every four years a master clans conference is held. Under the supervision of a magic council seat and an advisor from the Royal family, the ten master clans report all their findings during the last period.

The Ten Master Clans are equal in status, the meeting is held at a round table.

A selection meeting is held every 4 years to determine which families are worthy of holding the 10 master clans spot.

There is a total of 28 families which can hold a spot in the ten master clans, but only 10 of them get this seat.

The other 18 are known as the 18 assistant houses.

Even then not all the 10 families are equally strong. The strongest and most influential of the ten clans are the Vermillion and Dragneel Family.

Despite the system and checks designed to keep magicians from losing control over themselves.

The Dragneel Clan is gradually becoming stronger and stronger, eclipsing the rest of the 9.

Unlike the other 9 families, the Dragneel Clan is shrouded in secrecy.

No one knows which magicians are connected to them as they do not use the surname ¨Dragneel¨ in public.

With the sole exception of the Clan Head and the Head Butler being an exception.

Their location, their numbers, their business contacts, and their doings. Everything is a complete secret.

Due to the secrecy, not even the other master clans' families, the Magic Council or even the Royal Family knows what they are doing.

The Dragneel Clan specialises in Black Ops, assassinations and information gathering.

Their expertise in secrecy makes them completely untraceable. Currently in Fiore, the strongest force of magicians is not the Royal Army or the Magic Council, but instead the Dragneel Clan.

It is widely believed that if the Dragneel Clan ever broke away from Fiore Kingdom, World War 4 would start.

Their apocalyptic nature puts them in the sights of all powers trying to destroy them.

* * *

**South East Fiore **

**Secret Location**

**Year 2082 **

In the southeast of Fiore, where most of the landscape is merely large and complex valleys and mountains a secret single road leads to an unknown.

This road and its destination are not marked on any map in the world, nor is it within 200km of any major population centres.

The road leads into a secret valley surrounded by natural barriers.

In the centre of the valley lays a large village. This is the Dragneel Clan Village and their secret location of residence.

A complex tunnel mechanism cuts off this valley from the rest of the world.

To enter the village, you need to emit burst of ethernano particles in a certain waveform length at certain points to get the correct diversion, otherwise you will enter a deadly execution spot for intruders.

Upon arriving out of the tunnel you come to the front of the large village.

A huge defensive and detective barrier surrounded the village is the first real defensive measure. Any intruder will quickly alert the sentinel's

The village was originally built as a top-secret military base, its hidden construction being the 4th magic research facility.

Therefor it is completely self-sufficient.

The infamous 4ht institute is the most mysterious and unknown of the 10.

Its original creator was a non-government sponsor. It is rumoured it was already operating 20 years before any of the other institutes.

The only product of this facility is the Dragneel Clan, numbered 4.

The original ancestors of the Dragneel Clan where magicians with strong mind manipulation abilities.

These magicians where gathered by the 4th institute in order to strengthen their magic calculation area. The part of the brain that calculates magic with the goal of improving magic abilities for mind manipulation.

Due to the inhuman nature of the research topic, its location and existence was top secret, only known to a very few government officials.

Some time during its past, the Dragneel Clan gained control over the laboratory that produced them and hid its location. They went around wiping its location from the memories of those that knew it.

In the very centre of the village lays a large single-story manor. Its design was rather old, like architecture in the Ancient Fiore era.

The vastness of the house was evident, compared to a normal mansion it was several times bigger.

However, to a person who has seen the homes of the other 9 families, the Dragneel Clan Main House seems to be lacking.

It can even be called plain in that aspect.

To the Dragneel Clan who prefer simple lives, a grand house is not necessary, the mansion only has the needed rooms and no more.

To them, luxury seems to a trouble not worth it.

On the contrary to its design the insides are rather western, like modern architecture you would find on the continent of Alakitasia.

The hallways are long and complex, with many turns and twist to confuse or intimidate those unfamiliar with it.

Deep underground, directly below the main house is the infamous 4th Magic Research Institute.

The Dragneel Clan laboratory.

The current Dragneel Clan are descendants of two lines of heritages which was a result of their modification. One line of heritage is where a Dragneel Clan member is born with a strong Mind-manipulation ability.

The second lineage was where a magician was born with a mental calculation area warped by a strong power, giving them a unique magic only they can use. These two heritages stand together and form the current Dragneel Clan.

Due to the nature of their mind-manipulation abilities or their individual unique magics. The Dragneel Clan are experts in hunting other magicians, each one of them can take on a 100. They are the only product that the 4th institute every produced.

Their overwhelming power added on to their secrecy gains them a negative reputation even in Fiore. The Dragneel Clan however seems to never use that power except for self-defence or duty.

At the back of the large mansion was a huge open ground, the floor tiled into a soft, yet firm material made for training.

Several figures where currently facing each other on the platform, all under the expecting gaze of an observer.

The two sides would look hilariously mismatched to an outsider, but to the current viewers this was a normal event.

A single figure faced 3 men standing opposite of him.

It was a young boy, wearing a training suit, his short black hair dancing in the wind.

His skin was fair and his facial features straight and soft, it carried the exotic softness which you would expect from a future handsome boy.

His pair of eyes where black, a seemingly red glow inside his pupils.

Behind the boy on the floor laid the unconscious bodies of 7 men three times his size, some of them carrying broken arms or legs.

This was likely the cause for the hesitation of the larger men standing opposite of him.

However, they knew they could not hesitate, not when a certain figure was watching this fight.

The larger man lunged forward with fast speeds, throwing a solid punch at the boy's face, no hesitation or mercy behind this attack.

The wind rustled past the boy's face as he calmly stepped back and dodged the attack. The large man followed up with a decisive knee thrust into the boy's stomach.

The boy's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected attack but showing experience and calmness beyond his age he handled the situation.

Using the inertia of the much larger appendix, he allowed his hands to lock unto his opponent's knee. The force carried him upwards in which he spun mid-air and returned the attack with a well-aimed kick.

The large man could barely see the strike before a huge force impacted the side of his head. The large force instantly made him drowsy to the world as he lost control of his body impacting the ground.

The small boy may be tiny, but his speed was very fast as expected of his size. The boy landed calmly on his spot and glanced at his downed opponent.

The sensation of wind rustled his senses as he barely leapt out of his spot in time to see a large foot coming down in an axe-style kick.

The second opponment had already arrived and was on the offensive.

A heavy sweeping foot followed from his assailant made the smaller boy quickly roll under the attack gaining a bit of distance from his attacker. A third kick came in the form of a sideswipe aiming to knock his smaller form into the air. The boy calmly deflected the attack, using his flexibility to get into his opponents inside.

Using the heavy inertia of the man 3 times his size, he grabbed his elbow and threw him over his shoulder.

A large thud sounded as the man impacted his spine unto the floor. The boy knew however that this was not enough to knock out a trained combatant.

Using his foot, he struck heavily on his elbow joint breaking the arm.

The man groaned painfully as he was down for good.

The boy quickly turned around to face his last opponent but was instead faced with a heavy foot greeting his chest. The large hit on his smaller body instantly knocked the air out of him as he was sent soaring in the air. Ignoring the heavy pain on his ribs he quickly rolled acrobatically and landed safely.

The large man instantly crossed the 3m gap and continued his flurry of attacks.

The boy dodged all of them, his feet moving calmly backwards, each step was as a minuscule as possible leaving him as close as possible to a hit from his enemy. Every attack however he seemed to dodge miraculously by a thread.

At first glance it might seem like the boy is on the defensive and might lose, but to experienced eyes it was clear that the real master of the rhythm was the boy who was barely 6 years old.

The small boy was expanding the least amount of energy to dodge, while the larger man was under huge physical exertion to attack. After a few tens of seconds, the man was heaving with large breaths as sweat ran down his forehead. Finely the boy decided this was enough. With fine application, the boy twisted around another of his opponent now sloppy punches before jabbing him in the throat.

Throwing a few quick punches to the chest of his now groaning enemy, the smaller boy locked his ankle before swinging him around using his own weight to bring him on the floor.

The boy panted as sweat ran down his face, looking around now 10 men where down the platform around his smaller form.

This level of fighting skills was well beyond what any 6-year-old should be capable off.

At this time the sound of someone clapping filled the silent arena.

The boy turned towards the sound and faced the observer of this fight with respect.

"Excellent, my son. After 3 years it seems you finally got your victory." A charming voice sounded as a beautiful woman in a black dress sitting on the porch of the balcony talked.

This woman was incredibly beautiful, her appearance was extremely stunning, her beautiful facial features where exquisite, her red lips seductive and her pale skin was incredibly white.

Her beautiful long black hair danced down her back and her eyes seemed to glow a bit of red, as if a pool of blood was present in her pupils.

This stunning woman who did not look a day older then 20 was the now 32 years old Akeno Dragneel.

Even at her age, it seemed time was not an opponent capable of defeating her.

The small boy which she called son bowed respectfully.

"My task is complete." The boy's tone was very monotonous, but the woman could hear a touch of excitement in it.

A slight flash of love passed her eyes before it became cold once again.

"Don't be too proud now, those servants are merely the weakest of the ones we have in the clan. Though it seems you have passable talent, harder work is required for you to get my acknowledgement." Akeno said coldly.

The air seemed to be filled with a hint of coldness, even the strongest willed men could not help but feel fear in front of this woman. The small boy eyes flashed with a hint of sadness, but quickly they became firm again.

"Yes mother." He said quietly as he glanced at his mothers' cold eyes, they contained no emotions, as if watching a mere ant.

Those where the eyes he was accustomed to now ever since he was young. His mother had never shown him love, unlike other kids he was never given a hug or even an approving gaze. He was born immensely talented, at only 1 years old he could already speak, and his motor functions where developed enough to walk. Since he was 3 years old his mother had trained him intensely. Every day he would be assaulted randomly by 10 of the clan's guardians she had picked out.

They would not hold back unless he was on the verge of death. The first time this happened he was only 3 years old, at that time he was hospitalized and almost died. His mother came by that day and glanced him coldly in the eye.

"I expected better" was her only words.

At that time, he decided he would work hard enough to one day make his mother smile. Physical lessons and theoretical, everything from language, ethics, manners, and magic. All kinds of things forced into his head. His schedule did not have a minute for himself. Even of his mother drove him cruelly to perfection he never once hated her.

He was incredibly proud of having such a strong mother. Queen of Night, the current head of the Dragneel Clan. This was Akeno Dragneel infamous epithet in the outside world.

Her enemies often mentioned to her as the Demon King of Ishgar. She was the strongest magicians in the world currently and the strongest magician of the modern era.

Her infamous special magic, Meteor Stream has terrified countless people across the world.

Whenever the night sky appears, rivers of blood flow in her wake.

Young Zeref is only 6 years old this year, though he is young. There are a lot of things he understands. His way of thinking is much more mature then his peers. He was raised as a first-generation magician by his mother, to be trained to perfection as the ultimate weapon. As the future heir of the mighty Dragneel Family, he needed to be stronger then anyone else.

Even surpass his mother's daunting existence. Therefor even when he broke countless bones, fell unconscious due to training, or had never experienced a childhood like his peers, he never felt an ounce of hatred towards his mother.

He only hoped that she would smile or show an ounce of acknowledgement to him. Due to his goal he worked harder then anyone else, despite his lack of hatred towards such a cruel parent.

He did not feel an attachment to her either.

Looking at his mothers' cold eyes, he could have sworn she became gentle just for a moment.

"Now go get your ribs treated, your training is over for today." Akeno ordered coldly.

Zeref bowed respectfully, "Yes mother."

The small boy quickly walked out of the training ground hand clutched to his wounded chest under the gaze of a demon. As his figure vanished a moment of silence appeared in the field.

A heavy sigh was heard as a tall male figure walked forward.

"Is this really necessary my Lady. I see that you long to show him love and warmth." An old wizened voice sounded as a tall man in a neat suit appeared next to Akeno.

The old man appearance looked between 50 and 60, even then his actual age was into his 70s. His suit was elegantly clad in his well-built form.

His back was straight upright showing no signs of aging that was usually present in this age.

The short grey heir and beard along with the narrow indifferent eyes that emitted a majestic pressure.

In the Dragneel Clan this man was a well-known figure, he was also the face of the Dragneel Clan publicly.

The Head Butler of the Dragneel Clan, Edward. He had no last name, that was forsaken many decades ago when he swore loyalty to the Dragneel family.

Edward was a childhood friend of the previous head, Igneel Dragneel. During the third world war, the two had been present as comrade in arms in every battle.

Everything Igneel had gone through, Edward had experienced.

Around that time, he swore loyalty to the clan and abandoned his name. In the Dragneel he had been the Head Butler for decades now.

Igneel Dragneel treated him as a brother and Akeno also saw him as an uncle.

Edward was a person who had seen the past and present of the Dragneel Clan.

In his eyes, Akeno was like a daughter he never had, he had watched her grow from an infant to her present form.

Watching her treat Zeref Dragneel with such coldness, someone he viewed as a grandson was unbearable.

Akeno had a frown on her face, a hint of pain in her eyes.

"I have no choice but to treat my son like this. He is the hope of this clan, and to bear the burden of the future he needs to be stronger then anyone else." Akeno said lowly her eyes filled with sadness.

The burden of the Dragneel Clan, the problems of the future. Someone far-sighted like Akeno could easily see it.

Her son was born into a cruel world, one that took everything from in the past.

This cruel world which had stolen so much from her had given her the most precious gift in return.

Her son, Zeref Dragneel.

Akeno had long ago made this decision, to make sure her son does not suffer the same cruel fate where he is ripped of his future.

She would have to raise him cruelly in necessary.

Even if he hated her, even if he despised her.

In the end she will bear his hatred if needed.

She can only hope that he eventually understands her reasoning for this.

The future of the Dragneel Clan rest on her sons borders, he was born with the power to protect or destroy this world.

Her son was not only the crystallization of a future that was stolen from her, but also the crystallization of the hopes and dreams of the entire Dragneel Clan.

Their enemies are too many and all bordering on the horizon. The new generation of magicians will soon grow, and her son will be leading it.

Only the strongest can handle the most turbulent waves.

Edward sighed sadly, he can only hope that everything turns out fine.

The birth of Zeref Dragneel was an impossibility. Everyone knew that Akeno was infertile after Othar Republic in 2062.

However, only a few knew that Igneel and his team had indeed recovered a few remaining eggs of Akeno from the institute untouched.

The possibility of a having a child had changed Akeno.

After 2062 she had drastically changed personality. Her previous self was a cheerful innocent girl, after that incident she turned into the current Queen of Night.

Akeno become cold and cruel towards her enemies, her willingness to shed blood along with her lack of mercy and her apathetic attitude towards the world earned her the moniker Demon King.

Not to mention her frightening power which dwarfed all her opponents.

When a single egg was discovered to still be fertile, Akeno had slightly regained some of her old character, becoming less violent and calmer.

Naturally, Akeno womb was destroyed, she was unable to bear children.

As such a surrogate mother was necessary.

The perfect candidate was her less famous elder twin sister. Ayane Dragneel.

The name Ayane Dragneel does not ring as loudly as Akeno Dragneel, the two sisters are twins and naturally extremely similar in appearance.

However, their abilities seem to be an opposite, while Akeno has the heritage of the Dragneel that specializes in a unique magic.

Ayane is extremely talented in Mental Interference Magic. Her abilities might not be as offensive as Akeno, but her strength is not any less.

This is not a fact well known to the enemies of the Dragneel Clan.

Ayane was very willing to help her dear twin sister to carry her child. The two sisters broken relationship was mended during Ayane pregnancy period.

After Othar, the Dragneel had lost half of their fighting force. Many uncles, fathers, mothers, aunts, sisters and brothers died against Othar for revenge.

The entire clan had seen the birth of Zeref Dragneel as a catalyst for something great. He would be the next grand guardian for the Dragneel.

To protect them so something like that never happens again.

In 2077, on 24th of March, Zeref Dragneel was born. Due to his immense talent he was designated heir weeks by Igneel Dragneel.

As expected, he was born with extremely talented. To bear the future hopes of the family, Akeno could only grit her teeth and train him harshly, not giving him a moment to rest.

In the eastern part of the large manor, a large room was reserved for Zeref.

As the designated heir upon his birth, Zeref was naturally given good treatment.

After bandaging his wounds and taking a clean bath, Zeref arrived at his study room to continue his studying.

His physical training was done, but Zeref was already accustomed to cram in as much as knowledge as he could during his day.

At 6 years old he had already completed the majority of the Middle School Curriculum.

Zeref IQ was very high, clocking in at 180. In a way he was an anomaly that was not supposed to exist.

Even in the Dragneel Clan filled with geniuses, he is an abnormal bug that should not exist.

Zeref was aware of that fact but did not take pride in it. He was better in potential then all his peers, but only hard work can turn that into results.

Zeref instead prided himself on his accomplishments, not something imaginary as potential.

Looking at his several pages worth of notes, Zeref underwent everything he knew about magic.

The Dragneel Clan was after all based on magic, it was the core learning he grew up learning.

Magic was also something that fascinated him.

Magic if easily explained is the act Eidos.

if everything that you can perceive is in the physical plane.

Then the information plane is the place where the information of every entity (a brick, a house, a car, a person) is written in information which are called as Eidos.

The two are linked, anything that occurs in the physical plane is written as information in the information dimension and any information rewritten in the information dimension will affect the physical plane.

When that information is temporarily overwritten, then the event will also be changed.

At the most basic level, magic is rewriting Eidos in the information dimension. Those changes are passed through the physical plane and affects the target.

Magic does not travel through the physical plane, but instead acts directly on the Eidos itself in the information dimension.

If the coordinates of an information body are known, a magician can influence it with magic.

Therefor magic is not confined to physical distance.

Since magic affects the eidos directly, physical barriers, like walls or objects are not actual barriers to magic.

A magician can still target through them.

While magic is cast in the information dimension, a target is still needed in the physical plane.

As such magicians are restricted by the limits of the human body. So, they are bound by distance and need visual confirmation.

Magicians can access the information dimension to cast spells, they cannot use it for finding targets.

Each real-life entity has the corresponding information body in the information dimension and that information can be affected by magic to alter its state.

In the information dimension things are not constructed from basic elements like the physical plane. Instead each information body(eidos) is composed of perfectly organised Ethernano Particles which are compiled to represent its physical entity in information.

Ethernano(thought) particles are the manifestation of _intention, thought_, and are an information element that records cognizance. Because they exist in the information dimension, they are substance-less and therefor non-physical.

Ethernano is the tool that alters the information body as its composed of it in the first place. Ethernano is present everywhere and in everything.

Every person or entity has an ethernano count, which in simple terms is the amount of ethernano they have at disposal.

Ones Ethernano count can grow throughout life or training of magic.

The amount of ethernano is crucial in determining which spells one can cast.

Most spells require small amounts of ethernano, however continuous casting can cause exhaustion.

Certain spells require huge amount of ethernano.

To cast magic, a Magicians manipulates ones ethernano in a way such as they cause a change in the information body in the information dimension.

Magician can cast spells without aid, but this process is very time-consuming, and many steps must be taken to correctly construct a magic sequence.

As such almost all modern magicians speed up this process through a tool called CAD.

CADs (Casting Assistant Device) are the most useful tool for a magician. It allows a magician to speed up the process of casting a spell by processing the necessary components of a spell in a single moment.

All CAD works through this process.

The magicians tap into their ethernano and inputs it into the CAD they are using. The CAD hardware converts that inputted ethernano signal into electric signals.

These electric signals which are a type of electrized magic activate the desired stored activation sequence.

The Activation Sequence is sent to the body as electric signals along the nerve system into the brain where it arrives at the Magic Calculation Area of the brain.

The magician activates their ethernano and the activation sequence in the brain is expanded.

This is where the crucial part of the activation sequence is written in by the brain.

Things like the coordinate, the output and the duration of the spell.

Once everything is written, the activation sequence is now a complete magic sequence which can rewrite an information body.

The magic sequence is cast from the brain to the information dimension at its target to rewrite it.

CAD store half completed spells and are directly linked to the Magic Calculation Area of the brain.

The CAD basically writes the _incomplete question_ and the MAC writes the _answer_ to that question.

Essentially if a magician wants to cast a fireball spell. The activation sequence of that spell is stored in the CAD connected to the brain.

The CAD sends that activation sequence to the brain which inputs the necessary details to finish it.

When it's completed it becomes a magic sequence which is ejected as ethernano into the information dimension.

The magic sequence rewrites the information body which is the target and the real-world event changes as a result.

The international ranking for magicians according to their abilities, from E to S.

These standards are measured by 3 things.

_Interference Strength_, the strength of one's magic sequences for rewriting Eidos.

_Capacity or scale of magic sequences_, the size of magic sequences they can write or cast.

_Processing power of magic_, the speed of magic sequence writing and eidos rewriting.

Magic power is a combination of those three, not ones combat ability.

CAD comes in different forms and shapes.

**General CAD**

General CAD are the tool for magicians that covers all the bases. It allows a magician to store up to 99 activation sequences. Allowing them to cast up to 99 different spells if needed.

Being generalized it allows one to adapt to pretty much all situations and is the most widely used type of CAD.

This type of CAD will however place a larger burden on the user.

**Specialized CAD **

This type of CAD is a specialized version that can only store 9 activation sequences. They are however very good at specializing unlike general CAD.

Specialized systems have less stored sequences but assisted systems that reduce strain allowing the invoking of magic at a much faster rate then General CAD.

**Weaponised CAD **

Weaponised CAD are a type of even more specialized CAD with usually only one activation sequences. Due to its limits, these spells are usually focused on improving the weaponized CAD itself.

Such as increased a blade attacking power or increasing the defence of a shield.

Zeref took a deep breath as he once again read through the basic explanation for magic.

Though he had already memorized and understood this complex theory, it did not stop exciting him every single time.

Zeref is indeed an anomaly, he is not only a genius in theory and physical ability, but he is also a genius as a magician.

Zeref is an anomaly because he is both a Born Specialized Magician but also a real magician.

Born-Specialized Magicians are inherited magicians who have their Magic Calculation Area dominated by an inherited spell. Due to this they cannot cast normal magic.

Born-Specialized Magicians are however unmatched at their single spell. Due to this they are called Superpowers and are not capable of casting modern magic.

Zeref if an anomaly because he is also capable of casting normal magic.

His Magic Calculation Area is three times the size of his mother, half of it is occupied by his two supernatural power, and the other half allows him to cast normal magic.

Zeref supernatural abilities are extremely powerful.

Conjunction Magic, this incredibly powerful inherited spells allow Zeref to visualise and create something out of nothing.

Whatever it is items or even living creatures. Because this ability is so inherently powerful and ridiculous it takes up half of his naturally gifted massive Magic Processor to use.

Fortunately, Zeref has a huge magic processor allowing him to still use normal magic.

The other supernatural ability Zeref has is Elemental Sight, this is an extra-sensory ability.

A perception type ability that allows Zeref to connect to the information dimension at the highest possible level.

Zeref can specify Eidos with his eyes alone regardless of physical distance or barriers because Elemental Sight allows him to see the information body.

The ability to landscape the information dimension allows Zeref in combination with his other ability and normal magic to gain an ascendant advantage that is hard to beat.

This spell allows Zeref to dissect the information, activation sequences, magic sequences with his eyes alone.

No one can escape the Elemental Sight, it can even track the information body of specific people regardless of distance.

The natural skillset of Zeref alongside his high intelligence and talent designated him as heir for a right reason.

The existence of Zeref is a complete secret outside the family.

Naturally just like all the other people in the Dragneel Clan.

"Now that I have reached a Basic Master in my Hand to Hand Combat. I can soon start to practice my magic." Zeref thought.

The initial development of the brain starts to complete around 6 years old.

It is safe to begin training magic beyond that age. Zeref hit that age roughly half a year ago.

Zeref spent an hour learning more about magic theory. Soon a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Young Master, your cousins have come to see you." Zeref instantly recognized the voice of Edward across the door.

Hearing the contents of his worlds a slight smile appeared on his face involuntarily.

"I will be there shortly, take them to the living room." Zeref said politely.

Even if Edward was a servant, he was someone even his mother considered an uncle, to Zeref he could as well be his grandfather.

Edward was family not a servant.

"As you wish" Edward replied respectfully and walked off.

Zeref glanced at the living room before heading to his bedroom before putting on an overcoat and then quickly fixed his appearance.

His closest cousins have come to visit him.

Exiting his room, he walked down the hallways and soon arrived at a large but elegant living room.

The pleasant decoration had everything you would need, including electronic appliances.

There a pair of children similar in age stood.

The first was a salmon haired boy around 4 years old wearing a shirt and pants. His appearance neatly combed, most likely by his mother.

The young boy had similar eyes to Zeref, but his appearance was not similar at all.

The second was a young girl who looked around 4 years old., Her shade of hair was lighter and closer to pink. Her eyes where a shade of burgundy with hints of pink. She wore a small white dress.

The theme of pink was strong with the two children that where twins.

Zeref smiled warmly at them. These where his cousins, the twin children of his aunt and surrogate mother, Ayane Dragneel.

Natsu Dragneel and Meredy Dragneel, both twins born on the 25th of March 2079, with Natsu being a few minutes older then Meredy.

Techniqually they are closer to half-siblings. Genetically all of them share the same father, but Zeref genetic mother is Akeno, not Ayane.

When the genes of the father were being chosen, the Dragneel Clan did not focus on anything other then genetic advantage.

Zellow Allen was the man chosen for this task. His talent as a magician is low, but his ethernano amount is immense.

Despite his low talents, his genetic disposition was something the Dragneel wanted.

In return for economic support of his company, the Dragneel would in return have his sperm as donation.

Those, Zeref genetic father was the same as his cousins. Officially however, they where cousins.

Zeref did not mind, he loved his half-siblings very much and considered them his real siblings anyway.

"Zeref-nii" A chorus of excitement came from the two as they threw themselves at the older sibling.

Zeref was not that much taller, but fortunately was strong enough to remain standing.

"Hey you two, its been a whole week since the last time." Zeref hugged them.

Meredy pouted, "Is not our fault. Mother only allows us to visit every weekend." She said sadly

Natsu nodded and grinned, "We have to learn about magic thori…teories…. the-"the boy suddenly struggled to finish the sentence.

Meredy smacked him in the back, "Its theories you idiot" she glared at him.

Natsu glared back, "I am not an idiot, I just forgot." He pouted.

Zeref laughed and rubbed them both in the head.

"Come now, don't you both begin fighting amongst yourselves." Zeref scolded gently.

Taking their hands, he dragged his siblings to his room.

"Let's go to my room, we can spend time there." Zeref said smiling.

"Aye/yes, Zeref-nii" the pair chorused as the three went down the hallways.

Half an hour later, the three pairs could be seen playing a board game designed for magicians.

One would move the required piece by utilizing the most basic form of acceleration magic.

Zeref would always sigh proudly at the talent of his cousins. In the Dragneel Clan, after himself, the most talented of the younger generation are without a doubt, Natsu and Meredy.

Both are twins, and apparently take after their mothers and aunts in terms of talent.

Natsu is born with a unique magic and follows that line of heritage in the Dragneel Clan.

His unique magic, Flames of Emotion is a unique fire which only he can utilize. It even surpassed Meteor Steam in terms of power and potential.

A rare type of fire that he can command at will, it changes properties depending on his emotions and wills and can even target one's mind.

Meredy however follows the other lineage, she is born with extremely strong talent in mind manipulation magic, surpassing her mother in that regard.

Her unique mind manipulation ability, Maguilty Sense, can induce strong emotions into the user's mind, enabling her to control their actions and even cause them to commit suicide out of despair.

The two just like, Akeno and Ayane represent the two lineages of the Dragneel Clan.

There where several notable names in the Dragneel Clan that Zeref had meet, but they were still too young.

The new generation of talents in the Dragneel was teeming with monsters.

Either Natsu or Meredy, just one of them can lead the current generation of magicians across Fiore and perhaps the world. Not to mention Zeref and the others yet to be introduced.

The Dragneel Clan was a family full of monsters.

"Zeref-nii, you won again." Natsu frowned unhappily as he stared at the board.

Though young, he understood the concept of winning and losing. He already hated the sensation of losing.

Zeref smiled smugly, "What do you expect, I am your big brother. I have to win."

Meredy pouted, "Just wait another year and then we can beat you." She said confidently, her little baby face scrunched up in cuteness.

Zeref found her incredibly adorable. He nodded in agreement.

"I will be waiting." He laughed, though he knew it was impossible.

In another year, Zeref will also have progressed rapidly.

Keeping up Zeref does not doubt Natsu and Meredy. However, surpassing him requires more then just talent.

Its impossible.

Not too mention even if they surpass him in magic ability, his combat ability will always be stronger.

Even then he always hoped for his siblings to surpass him, however to shield them from the cruel world he had long ago determined himself to race ahead of them.

That way he can always watch over them and reduce threats in their paths.

In Zeref heart, his siblings where number one. Their safety came in front of everything else.

"Have you both been learning your magic theory." Zeref asked gently.

Both Natsu and Meredy nodded, "Yes/aye, Zeref-nii"

Zeref nodded satisfactory.

"That's good, as long as you continue to practice magic theory, you can one day become stronger then me." He said gently smiling.

"If I become stronger then you, I will protect you Zeref-nii" Natsu declared with a grin.

Meredy nodded in agreement.

Zeref smiled as a warm feeling poured into his chest, "I am glad you have such ambitions." He patted them on the head.

"Unfortunately, the time is already getting late, you have to head back now. Aunt is already worried about you." Zeref said glancing at the time with a frown.

Natsu and Meredy instantly had sad looks on their faces, seemingly displeased at being sent away.

"Hey, come on, the distance between our homes is merely a street away. You can always visit on weekdays; next time make sure to complete your lessons faster so you can visit earlier." Zeref said smiling rubbing their heads once again.

"Okay, Zeref-nii." The pair said with sad faces.

Zeref sighed, there was not much he could do. His mother required of him all his time, he barely had any time on weekends to meet his siblings.

Not too mention his Aunt was not less soft in that aspect. She was also very strict regarding Natsu and Meredy, just not as brutal and harsh as his mother of course.

Their duties as Dragneel Clan members will always be present, things they need to do as they grow up.

"Your both members of the Dragneel Clan remember that. We do not run away from our duties." Zeref scolded them gently once again.

The pair nodded in agreement before running out of his room.

"See ya Zeref-nii/Goodbye Oni-Chan", they waved at him one last time as they followed Edward standing outside the door.

Zeref glanced at them one last time before nodding to Edward who nodded back.

The Head Butler would escort them safely back to their home. His aunts house was merely a 100m away from the Main House.

Pretty much all the Dragneel Clan members lived in the village.

Not to mention the heavy secrecy and safety of the village, hypothetically even if someone did manage to sneak and attack his cousins.

They would get a nasty surprise in the form of Edward.

There is a reason he remained Head Butler for over 4 decades and its not because of his management skills.

As the public face of the Dragneel Clan, he is the family representative at the Master Clans conference and other events.

Due to the clan's policy, it is rare for even the head to appear at a public occasion.

Edwards is an S-ranked elite magician, in all of Fiore Kingdom, only a handful of people can push him to death.

Zeref turned his attention back to the large screen TV in his room hanging on the wall.

The news talking about tensions in Guiltina between the Valeria Empire and several smaller nations.

The Pergrande Kingdom is as usual threatening smaller countries with high attainments of magic research.

In the current world, Fiore is country with the most refined elite lineage of magicians in Ishgar.

On the eastern part of the continent, the huge Pergrande Kingdom had almost a billion people in population, making up around 50% of Ishgar 2 billion population count.

The other billion was split amongst the remaining countries in Eastern and Western Ishgar.

There is a huge 4 Billion Population spread amongst Guiltina Continent.

Several vast countries like Valeria Empire exist there.

Another billion people populate Alakitasia under the Alvarez.

While the Pergrande Kingdom has several times the number of magicians that Fiore has.

Their research on magic and its mystery is lacking as a courtesy of the Dragneel Clan.

As such their magicians are generally weaker.

Zeref made sure to catch on daily events regarding the world. This was necessary as the clan heir.

To understand, analyse and decide which might affect the future.

As the future head of the Dragneel Clan he will wield tremendous power.

One that can change any event in the world. A mastery of politics was necessary as Clan Heir.

Zeref was also very good in that aspect.

At this time a knock suddenly came to his doors.

"Young Master." The voice of Edward sounded and Zeref realised he had been sitting for 15 minutes already.

"Come in" he glanced at the door as it opened.

The tall figure of Edward respectfully came in carrying a document under his gloved hands.

Zeref ignored it and focused on Edward.

"Natsu and Meredy are safe?" he asked the main concern.

Edward nodded respectfully," Natsu and Meredy have been taken safely home, there are in the hands of Ayane-Sama now." Edward said explaining.

Zeref nodded a thankful gaze in his eyes.

Edward eyes glimpse as he handed over a document.

"This was the document my lady ordered me to hand to you. It contains the list of candidates of your Guardian Selection. They are the initial 20 Guardian Trainees. Out of those 20, only one will succeed and be chosen as your guardian." Edward said glancing at the paper.

Zeref frowned, "I thought I did not need a Guardian."

Edward nodded, "Indeed, my lady thought was that a Guardian would merely be a burden towards you. However, considering that the Clan Regulation must be followed, it was decided you would have a Guardian after all. Despite all your abilities, it would be uncertain for you to be able to defend against all the various types of magics out there." Edward explained.

"A Guardian can save your life at the crucial moment."

Zeref glanced at the paper, the names, details and pictures of various candidates all written on this file.

It was relatively thick and would take some time to read through.

"Thank you, Uncle Edward." Zeref said politely.

Edward smiled warmly and bowed before walking out silently.

Zeref sighed as he flipped through the document.

The Guardian Program

The Dragneel Clan had started this after the 2062 disaster for the family.

No one had ever expected a kidnapping of family member. To prevent such a tragedy from ever happening again, Igneel Dragneel had initiated the Guardian Program.

Using advanced cloning techniques, they had lab desig genetically engineered magicians to serve as Guardians.

Attaching Guardian to the members of the family. The Guardian bears a duty to preserve his primary life even at the cost of their own.

Their duties are not different from ordinary bodyguards, but Guardians serve their primary until their death.

Guardians do not have a private life of their own, their existence is dedicated to serving their master or mistress. Only when one they die are, they freed from their duties.

Guardians are genetically engineered by the Dragneel Clan, they share a little of the Dragneel Bloodlines but are specially designed to have certain abilities and advantages.

Publicly this is completely secret, genetically engineering humans is an illegal action under international human laws.

If the Dragneel Clan is caught doing such a thing, then they will be heavily sanctioned by the International Magic Association.

Personally, Zeref did not like the idea of chained humans as slaves to others, but he did see the purpose and value of it.

The Dragneel Clan was lacking in numbers, they were a group of small elite magicians.

After 2062 they had lost 30 members, half of their effective fighting force.

Even to this day those numbers have not recovered completely.

As such, loosing more Dragneel members is not a chance anyone wants to take.

Zeref did not agree with it, but he would not reject it either.

In this document was the information of over 20 Guardians.

Most of them are still children in training, a few are barely 8 years old.

Guardians tend to be similar in age as their primary, this is due to the nature of their service being life length.

Zeref spent an hour reading through the document carefully. It was already late into evening when he finished the papers.

"There are several talented candidates for the Guardian Position. Even prototypes for the new series." Zeref mused as he glanced through the pictures.

He then glanced at the last picture of a small girl with purple hair around the same age as him.

Her purple eyes seemed to have a glow to them.

"The failed Demon Series of genetically engineered magicians, she is the youngest of the candidates and the only type of her series. 99% of the other embryos died out, she is the only survivor. What an interesting prospect." Zeref said with interest in his eyes.

The only survivor of a failed Series.

The Demon Series was something he heard about.

Initially created 6 years ago, it sought to combine strong mental interference magic called Macro into the series.

Macro is a unique mental interference magic that only those of the Demon Series of Guardians could use.

It allows one to control a person body to their will, using this magic, a guardian of the Demon Series could control a humans physical movements. They could even make the enemy kill themselves.

This powerful magic was a new ambitious step in the 4th Institute Guardian Project.

Unfortunately, it failed, 50 Embryos where grown, but only 1 survived.

By either dumb luck or miraculous chance, this single survivor manged to live and healthy grow to join the Guardian Training as the lone type of her failed series.

Zeref was interested to see how far she could go. However, Guardian Selection was still two years away.

At eight years old, he would be assigned a guardian officially.

It was still a while away. Until then, this document from his mother means he must now keep an eye on the Guardian Selection ongoing in his regard.

"Hopefully you can complete your full potential. Macro is a powerful magic, it's a pity too see it die out." Zeref said softly.

Glancing at the time he decided to head to sleep.

Tomorrow was Sunday, but for him there was no break. Only bone-gruelling training.

* * *

**Well that was it for the first chapter I can summerise a few important points for you too notice. **

**The world is earthland in the fairy universe in a modern 21st century setting just like Irregular at Magic Highschool. **

**There are 3 main continents just like in Fairy Tail, Alakitasia, Ishgar and Guiltina.**

**Fiore is the main country of our story. **

**The Ten Master Clans are royalty in the magic society. **

**Magic is rewritting the information body of an entity, whetever it is a brick or a person. Their information body is stored in the information dimension, which a magician can rewrite. Therefore also changing real life events. **

**Information Bodies are made up of ethernano particles which are thought partlces from intention and thought. **

**Magic Calculation Area or Magic Processor inputs the final data of an activation sequence and completes the full magic sequence.**

**Activation Sequences are stored in CAD(Casting Assisstant Device) which come in 3 types. **

**For now take note of several characteers introduced, Edward is supposed to replaced Hayame Tadanori in Mahouka Koukou no rettousei. However, I said that this would not contain characters from that universe, only import its rules and systems. **

**Chapter two will probably arrive by next weekend, if not before that day. **

**GoodBye!**

**P.S , if you somehow believe that I own anything in these two shows and the elements contained in them, then you must be dumb. This is a fanfiction.**


End file.
